


on & on

by WithYourRhythm



Series: prompt/ship requests [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Short, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WithYourRhythm/pseuds/WithYourRhythm
Summary: Request: “Okay okay so think this: SasuKiba fic but instead of their love story all we can read in the fic is that every single person that bumps into Sasuke teasing him about how he’s pining”Or,Ino and Kakashi teasing Sasuke about his crush on Kiba.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke & Yamanaka Ino
Series: prompt/ship requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825972
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	on & on

Ino stretches out her arms towards the sky, a sunny smile lighting up her face. “Morning, Sasuke-kun!” Without acknowledging the bored sigh she gets as an answer, she chirps, “It's such a beautiful day today, isn't it?”

Sasuke grumbles out a quiet “No.” but leaves it at that. He doesn’t despise mornings but spending them with Ino only makes him regret waking up- especially when she’s in an energetic and happy mood. His only consolation is the absence of Naruto. He can never handle them together at the same time.

“Maa, what's up with this depressive look? Is Sasuke brooding again?” A voice quips behind them, so full of fake cheer that Sasuke thinks it should be illegal, “Should I get Kiba from Kurenai again?”

With a tired sigh, Sasuke turns towards Kakashi. It seems that the world hates him today.

“What good Kiba would be to Sasuke-kun? That idiot can't even find his way out of a doghouse.” Ino huffs, crossing her arms over her chest.

“I don’t think Sasuke agrees.”

“Of course he doesn’t, he never does when it’s talking shit about Kiba.” A grin spreads on her face and she leans forward, playfully fluttering her lashes.“I know just what Sasuke-kun needs: A nice shopping trip.”

Kakashi’s lone eye crinkles with delight -Sasuke privately thinks that the man enjoys seeing him in pain- and he objects, “No, I have a better idea- going to Ichiraku and getting some ramen would be better for him. If we're lucky enough, we may even find Naruto there.”

“Like hell that would help! How about-”

Sasuke sighs again.

_ It's going to be a long day _ .

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr as @withyourrhythm & I take requests on comments, Tumblr and Discord. Check this series' description if you want to request a fic.


End file.
